Les malheurs d'Elizabeth
by Eterel
Summary: fans de la blonde , passez votre chemin ! quelques idées de destin pour Elizabeth , soufflées par ses plus cruelles ennemies : mes soeurs !
1. Ssssale pirate !

**Attention , fans d'Elizabeth , passez votre chemin. les autres ... enjoy !**

**-----**

« J…jjack Sparrow jj...je te ddd…ddeteste !! »

Une silhouette blonde aux cheveux emmêlés titubait sur une plage déserte, une bouteille de rhum à moitié vide à la main.

« jtt…tte hais tu mmmm…m'entends !!! Sale pp…pirate !! »

Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur le sable, et engloutit le reste de sa bouteille. Un peu plus loin, dispersés sur la plage, de nombreux cadavres de bouteilles gisaient.

Pour comprendre comment cette chere Lizzie, habituellement si réfractaire au rhum, peut bien se trouver seule, considérablement éméchée et maudissant le célèbre Jack Sparrow, il est nécessaire de revenir sur quelques points du passé. Tout avait commencé quand Elizabeth avait embrassé Jack. Soit disant pour le piéger et sauver tout les autres, mais plus exactement parce que ça faisait des jours qu'elle rêvait de se jeter sur le pirate.

Puis Jack avait disparu, englouti par le cracken. Elizabeth sentait bien que Will lui en voulait pour quelque chose, mais bon, jack n'était plus la, et personne n'avait rien vu. Alors pourquoi s'en faire?

Puis jack était revenu. Et la, le gros bordel avait commencé. En retrouvant Jack, Elizabeth se rendit compte qu'épouse de capitaine pirate, ça avait carrément plus de classe qu'épouse de gentil forgeron. Et puis soyons sérieux, personne, pas même son Will, n'était aussi Sexy que Jack. Alors Elizabeth avait décidé de le séduire. Ça n'avait pas été difficile, Jack n'avait pas une seule seconde eu l'idée de repousser ses avances plus que poussées. Le hic, c'était que le lendemain matin, Jack lui avait dit : « Lizzie ma chérie, tu es très jolie, mais l'attachement, très peu pour moi ! » et il avait filé.

« Sss…sale pirate !!! »

Folle de rage, elle s'était par dépit retourné par Will. Mais le pauvre garçon avait été profondément blessé par la trahison de sa fiancée. « Mais enfin, avait il dit en pleurant, comment peux tu faire ça ? Jongler de l'un a l'autre sans aucun scrupule ? »

Et lui aussi était parti

« Imbb...bécile !!! »

Alors, Elizabeth s'était embarqué sue le premier navire venu, fermement décidée à se lancer à la poursuite des deux hommes, et à forcer le premier sur qui elle tomberait à l'épouser.

Elle espérait que ce serait Will, il serait plus facile à convaincre. Les hommes honnêtes et au grand cœur sont si influençables. Il lui suffirait de pleurer et de se jeter dans ses bras.

Mais en même temps, Jack était tellement plus sexy, tellement plus attirant…

Et puis le navire avait fait naufrage, et Elizabeth, seule rescapée, s'était retrouvée sur une de ces iles qui servait autrefois de cache à rhum. Et, par ennui, par dépit, et surtout parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, Mademoiselle Elizabeth Swann s'était bourrée la gueule.

Et elle se retrouvait la, ronde comme une queue de pelle, a maudire les deux hommes qu'elle avait aimé.

Quand soudain, au large, elle cru voir passer une voile noire.

« Héé m..mais c'est le P…pearl !! JJ…JAAAAAAAAACK !!!!! »

Elizabeth se jeta à l'eau, et tenta de nager vers le navire qu'elle croyait avoir vu. Malheureusement pour elle, l'état d'ébriété n'aide pas les gens à nager. Et miss Swann, au demeurant déjà piètre nageuse quand elle était sobre, se mit à couler.

Un requin qui passait par la lui fit un sort, et personne n'entendit plus jamais parler d'Elizabeth Swann.

-----

**j'en ai eu marre des remarques de mes soeurs me donnant telle ou telle torture a faire subir a la blonde dans "liberté" , alors j'ai décidé de les mettre en pratique ailleurs (le destin de Lizzie dans "liberté" est fixé , pas la peine d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis)  
ici est donc l'endroit ou je jouerais avec la blonde . en esperant que ça vous plaira **

**Eterel  
**


	2. Pakutu

**En fait , les reviews de "Liberté" c'est une source inépuisable d'idées pour ce recueil ... vous laisse avec une nouvelle mort sadique pour la blonde .**

**enjoy!**

-----

« J'en ai maaaaarre !!! Je suis fatiguée !! »

Jack soupira.

« Un peu de courage, Lizzie ! Le port n'est plus qu'a quelques heures de marche. »

« Ça fait deux jours qu'on marche ! J'en ai plus qu'assez !!!»

« Je sais ! Ça fait deux jours que je vous supporte !!! »

A ce moment, Will rejoignit la conversation.

« Ça suffit vous deux ! On ne pourrait pas juste marcher en silence ? »

« Oh toi, on ne t'a rien demandé ! » grommela Elizabeth.

L'atmosphère, depuis deux jours, était à l'orage. Ils avaient du fuir un port ou Beckett les avait retrouvés, et s'étaient enfoncés dans la jungle de l'une des iles en partie inexplorées des caraïbes, espérant rejoindre un port plus sur.

Et depuis leur départ, Elizabeth ne faisait que se plaindre. Les deux hommes étaient exaspérés par ces jérémiades. Jack, qui l'avait un temps trouvée séduisante, se demandait comment il avait pu passer à coté de tant de défauts, et Will, dont l'amour s'était évanoui en la découvrant inconstante, ne rêvait que de s'en débarrasser.

« La ! Des cases !! Un village ! Et si on s'arrêtait ? »

« Lizzie, franchement, on ferait mieux de … »

« On s'arrête !!! » hurla-t-elle.

« Comme vous voudrez »soupira de nouveau Jack « venez, que je vous fasse découvrir la tribu des Pakutu. »

L'arrivée des trois fuyards au milieu du village ne passa pas inaperçu. Tous les indigènes s'attroupèrent autour d'eux. Jack dit quelques mots au chef dans un langage que les deux autres ne comprirent pas, et aussitôt, le chef leur fit apporter des fruits et des boissons.

« Et bien ! » déclara Elizabeth avec un sourire satisfait « on a bien fait de s'arrêter ! »

-----

Quelques heures plus tard, Jack vint chercher Elizabeth qui se prélassait.

« Lizzie, ma belle nous repartons ! »

« Ah non ! Je refuse ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne profiterions pas un peu plus de cette aubaine »

« Will et moi partons. Vous, vous pouvez rester. Le chef m'a chargé de vous transmettre son invitation a rester au village. »

« Quelle adorable idée !! Revenez donc me chercher dans quelques jours ! »

Jack ne répondit rien, la regarda quelques instants, et s'en alla.

Quelque temps plus tard, une jeune indigène, tout sourire, vint chercher Elizabeth. Le tirant doucement par la main, elle l'emmena au milieu du village, ou tout le monde était réuni. Elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, et ce sentiment se justifia quand deux hommes l'attrapèrent, et l'attachèrent solidement.

-----

Pendant ce temps, plus loin dans la jungle.

« Jack ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ôte moi un doute … les Pakutu, c'est pas une tribu cannibale ? »

« Si, pourquoi ? »

-----

Et environ trois heures plus tard, une Elizabeth aux oignons (ou l'équivalent caribéen des oignons) faisait le bonheur d'une tribu entière, tandis que deux hommes à nouveau libres étaient enfin débarrassés d'une pénible mégère.

-----

**Alors ?**

**et a bientot pour une nouvelle mort sadique! hinhinhin**

** Eterel**


	3. Recette pour Kraken

**oh ! une nouvelle idée!! oh! une nouvelle mort!! Yesss!!!!!!**

**enjoy !**

**-----**

_Recette pour Kraken:_

_Elizabeth flambée_

_Prenez une Elizabeth fraiche_

Elizabeth Swann courait sur le pont du Pearl. L'air froid lui gelait les os, elle tremblait. Will était sans connaissance , et Jack plein jusqu'à ras-bord de rhum. L'équipage s'était enfui avec tous les canots de sauvetage, et le terrible Kraken de Davey Jones était a leur trousses. La situation était desespérée.

_Imbibez la de rhum_

Elizabeth se laissa tomber . il n'y avait plus rien a faire. A coté d'elle , Jack lui tendit la bouteille de rhum, sans un mot. «bah, pensa-t-elle, pourquoi pas? au point ou nous en sommes, autant se bourrer la gueule.» et elle prit la bouteille des mains de l'invrogne, porta le goulot a ses levres et descendit la bouteille sans marquer la moindre hésitation.

_Faites flamber_

Elizabeth titubait sur le pont. N'ayant pas l'habitude de l'alcool, la quantité sérieuse qu'elle en avait ingurgité lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de ses facultés.

«aaaallez viens sssale ppoulpe!! vvvviens te bbattre!»

Elle manqua tomber, se raccrocha au bastingage et se mit a appeler comme on l'aurait fait pour un petit chien.

«aaaallez ppitit ppp…pitttit!! Ppp…ppoulpppy!! vviens vvvoir tata Lizzzzzzie!!! aaaalllez vvviens ss..sale trouillard!!!»

Elle se remit a zigzaguer sur le pont. Malheureusement, dans ses pérégrinations, elle renversa une lanterne, qui se brisa sur le pont. Et Elizabeth Swann, qui bourrée, ne savait plus boire correctement, et dons les vetements et les chaussures etaient imbibés de rhum, prit soudainement feu. Affolée, cherchant a éteindre les flammes qui lechainet ses vetements, la tres alcoolisée Elizabeth sauta par-dessus le bastingage pour se jeter a l'eau …

_Dégustez chaud!_

… et tomba dans la gueule grande ouverte du Kraken qui attendait sa friandise.

**vous a plu ? **

**a bientot**

**Eterel**


End file.
